


Bittersweet

by Moth1988



Category: Sam & Max
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Affection, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Neck Kissing, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Oral Sex, Pining, Sexual Frustration, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moth1988/pseuds/Moth1988
Summary: When a particularly vulgar phone call is left without an explanation, Sam's quick to rush home in search of an answer.Sequel to "Touch Tone Telephone" !
Relationships: Max/Sam (Sam & Max)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all so much for your patience, and I am so sorry this has taken so long haha ! 
> 
> Is this work all over the place? Maybe, maybe, but I still wanted to post it anyhow lmao!
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoy! :) 💕
> 
> I also wanted to mention that there's a small bit in reference to @hazelnutgecko 's art, and although it's brief, I didn't want to leave it in without it's proper credit! 💕
> 
> Thank you all so much again, and please enjoy! :)

The air's stifling; sunny and all-too humid for the spring. The city's bad air quality doesn't make it any better, trapping the metropolis in a self-contained haze of smog and summerish heat. 

The city's always hot in the springtime, and usually Sam doesn't have a problem whatsoever dealing with the weather. Sure, he definitely ain't a fan of the warmer weather, but it ain't like he's never experienced it before. 

Now, however? It's suddenly feeling all too warm for it _just_ being spring.

Flimsy flip-phone held close to his ear, his mouth stays gaping as he stops in his tracks. Only a couple blocks from home, he stands firm in the middle of the sidewalk, annoyed locals brushing past him with an aggressive impatience only found in a place like New York. 

Despite the bumping of shoulders and idle curses being thrown his way, he can't seem to find it in him to move, lips falling taunt and attentive as he doesn't dare pull the phone away from his ear. He doesn't think he could even if he tried.

_What in God's name..._

* * *

The phone slips from his hands, falling onto the cracked concrete below. "Aw, shoot..." He mutters under his breath, finally snapping him out of his daze as he leans down to pick up the thing.

_Great_ , just his luck, the damn thing's in pieces. 

Whatever, it was cheap anyways, and it's not like he uses it often. Phony piece of junk, he hardly gives it a second thought when he stashes it in his pocket.

Besides, it doesn't matter, probably for the best that he was cut off when he was. If the muffled sounds over the phone were anything to go by, there ain't a chance whatever was happening was meant for him to hear, and Sam hates to admit it; but he probably couldn't have hung up himself if he tried. 

Good lord, the things he just heard over a few slow-paced seconds...

There's no way in hell the sounds that just came over the dingy little speakers was anything _but_. 

His face burns hot, rivaling even the smoking asphalt of New York's afamed highways, sunlit and smoldering. C'mon now, there's no way, right? He's gotta be making crap up, some kinda sick trick his mind's playing on him in the middle of the daytime, brought on by stress and amourous fantasies. _Perverted_ fantasies, he reminds himself with gritted teeth and a more than just guilty conscience.

He knew he was absolutely lost for the guy, but had he really come to a point like this? Hearing things that aren't there, turning little sounds over the speakers into something they're not? 

When the sounds of the city finally come rushing back to him, Sam shuffles his feet again along the sidewalk, hands stuffed into his pockets and destination in mind.

He wants almost desperately to convince himself he's imaging things, even if that would insinuate he was some kinda pervert. That would be a hell of a lot easier to digest than the alternative.

Even with the thing shattered in his pocket, leaving his mind to wander and get lost within the bustle of mid-afternoon traffic, the detective can't draw up any other excuse. Nothing tangible, nothing that doesn't say ' _I'm trying my damn best to drum up an excuse, here, but I'm failing miserably'._

He palms at his face with a heaving sigh.

Christ... guy really loves to fool around with him, don't he? Sick sense of humor... probably found out about his hopeless infatuation months ago, maybe planned some whole charade as some kind of joke. Either that, or his mind's wandered way too far into the depths of it's inner recesses, taking a dip straight into the gutter. 

He knows one thing for certain, though, and that's the fact that he has to get home ASAP.

* * *

When he finally reaches the office, he can't convince himself to step inside. His nerves are working him up, hands all shaky and heart going a mile a minute. Hand hovering over the door, he swallows hard with a nervous gulp and tugs once or twice on a tie that's suddenly feeling all-too tight, trying to ease himself into it. It doesn't really help, and he's sweating bullets no matter how much he tries to convince himself this is just a simple misunderstanding.

With a sigh, he opens the heavy wooden door with a resounding and disconcerting creak. 

"Wow uh..." He hears a familiar voice before he even steps through the doorway, accent drawling in that particular way it does whenever he gets nervous or flustered, and the notion of a 'simple misunderstanding' is completely dashed. Sam tries real hard not to think about when he last heard that voice, hilting and breathy over an ancient telephone line, crying his name like it meant something. "How'd you get back here so fast?"

So much for pretending nothing happened, huh? 

He steps through the doorway, stalking over to the disheveled lagomorph sitting ontop of his desk. God, okay, he doesn't even wanna _think_ of the kind of implications _that_ brings. 

Max makes a small 'eep!' sound, knees drawn up to his chest when Sam approaches him. 

Keeping as calm as he can, Sam reaches into his pocket. "Okay, first of all..." He starts, dropping the wrecked thing onto the desk with a clatter. His partner watches close, eyes wide. "Ya owe me a new phone."

"Listen, I uh, He raises his hands in defense, nervously chuckling with a wavering grin. "I can explain..."

Sam opens his mouth to say something smart but closes it again when he finds his mouth going woefully dry. Gosh, the guy looks like he had one hell of an afternoon. He's glowing a hazy pink, fur fluffed up and ruffled like he just got out of bed. His usual taunt ears are down, and the guy looks utterly helpless in a way Sam tries not to think on for too long. He can't help it, though, thoughts already wandering back to what he heard meer moments before. 

This _really_ ain't helping his case any. 

"You wanna tell me what the hell that was?" He attempts to keep his tone level and steady, hands shoved deep into his pockets as he eyes his nerve-wracked partner. He doesn't say a word. Sam just shakes his head. "You've gotta sick sense of humor, pal."

Max's nervous expression shifts to one of confusion, brow furrowed. "Wha-- _humor_?" 

He's gonna play dumb? That's his angle? 

"Yeah, 'humor'," He can't stop the bitterness easing through his tone. "So somehow ya find out, and then you go and do a thing like this..." He shakes his head with a furrowed frown. "Now, I knew ya could be cruel, but _that's_ taking it too far."

Max moves to say something, mouth opening and closing without words. "What? ' _Found out'_...?" He stammers. "What?"

Oh come on, now. He's really gonna go and deny it? Either he's real good at playing stupid, or he's straight-up lying. 

"You know what I'm talkin' about. Heck, look at ya," He motions to the rosy glow and fluffed fur. "Ya even look like ya did somethin' salacious. Really commited to the part, huh?" 

His partner's suddenly looking nervous again, hands clasping and unclasping in his lap. "Sam, I uh..." He laughs, eyes darting from his folded paws and back up to Sam. "Obviously we ain't on the same page here, uh," He gestures aimlessly with clumsy paws, finally settling on the words after a moment or two of senseless stumbling. 

"Ya think im kiddin' you?" Sam just nods, taking in the guy infront of him, flustered in a way he's never seen. " _God_ , wow, okay," He laughs nervously, swallowing hard before meeting his eyes again with a fleeting gaze. Sam almost swears he goes darker, pink hue all the more radiant when he falls quiet for a moment or two.

"That wasn't a _prank_ , Sam" He blurts out with a surprisingly even, convinced tone. "I uh, wish it was, but I ain't gonna lie to ya and and say that." He looks up at him again with a crooked smile. "Guess I fucked up, thought ya hung up when ya didn't."

His face falls, and now it's his turn to be speechless. 

"You're kiddin' me..."

He shakes his head with a helpless shrug. "Wish I was, Sam. But no, I ain't kiddin' ya."

With a sigh, Max pulls himself to his feet, standing ontop of the desk and levelling with him.

"Ya wanna kick me out now or somethin'? I'd say it's warranted, heh." He gives a weak laugh, but it falls flat when Sam doesn't say anything in return. "Sam? C'mon, say something."

"Sit down." 

He does, anxiously fiddling with his hands again. "What're ya gonna do, Sam? Look I know it's messed up, 'kay? But I couldn't help it," He rambles in rushed explanation. "I just uh, can't get ya outta my mind sometimes. Sick, ain't it? Y'know, 's your fault for bein' so handsome and shit. Hard _not_ t' think about you the way I do. But I'm sorry, 'kay? Didn't mean to overstep any boundaries, I just got frustrated, I guess..." He rambles, and every word has the detective more and more certain of what he's about to do. Not to say his head ain't spinning, he's absolutely _reeling_ at the realizations there, but gosh if he ain't wholly convinced.

"Max?" He cuts him off.

"Yeah?" 

Sam leans in close to him, so much so that he hears his partner curse under his breath. He puts a hand on his face, feeling the warmth radiating underneath his stark white fur. The lagomorph goes red, and he'd probably feel bad about making the poor guy so flustered if not for what led to this whole thing.

He's so soft, pale underneath his fingertips, sheer impatience being the only thing keeping him from taking his time to feel it. "Shut up." 

Before his partner even barely opens his mouth, the detective's leaning in close to press his lips against his own.

Gosh, the entirety of him is so soft. He's so warm, too, and a lot more gentle of a guy than one would ever expect the hyperkinetic rabbit to be. Can't think of a time where anyone _else_ would know Max like this, though, pressed so close to him that he swears he can feel his heartbeat.

His lips part, and with a wordless sound not all too unfamiliar to him, his partner's slick tongue pushes into his mouth. Sam feels two smaller hands grasp at his face with an impatient ' _mmh_!', lips moving in clumsily dictated time against his own.

Sam can't count the times he's thought about doing just this, but even through every fantasy, he never anticipated him to be so gentle. So soft, tasting of sweets and horrific fast food that's probably taking years off of his life. Still, it's familiar, and it only encourages him to keep going despite the ache in his lungs. 

They part with a gasp, drawing in every shallow breath like it's their first. 

"'Kay, _wow_ ," Max mutters, licking at his lips with wide, stunned eyes. "That was somethin'." He giggles with a wide grin, hands not leaving Sam's face. 

"Anything like you imagined?"

He earns a wide smile. "Even better."

Max leans in close again with a stifled little giggle, and the sound makes his heart skip a beat, he swears it. Those soft hands are on his face again, grasping at his fur when the lagomorph tilts his head to press himself closer. Tastes even better the second time, tinged with a sort of sweet desperation that has him aching.

He doesn't know what to do with his hands, clumsily wandering to Max's soft sides, trailing down the pale fur almost thoughtlessly. It's more instinctual than anything, like he's touched him like this a hundred times before, though he's never been so intimate in his life. It's so easy, so familiar to take ahold of his hips and rest his hands on the plush give.

When they part, his poor little buddy's redder than anything he's seen before. "Sam, I know it's _fast_ but I uh," A hand takes ahold of his own, linking their fingers together. He can feel the way he's shaking, and for a moment he can't help but wonder if something's gone wrong. "Look, c'mon, don't make me say it..." Max laughs nervously, giving his paw a squeeze. 

He cracks a smile, watching as his usual rambunctious pal grows almost timid. "You okay?"

"Yes!" He rushes. "Just uh... can't find my words here." He looks up at him again, nerves apparent in his wavering grin.

"What're ya tryin' to say, pal?" His free hand trails up Max's hip, touch so light he can see him shiver. He hears a quiet curse, and his partner swallows hard. "Ya want somethin'?"

"Tease..." The lagamorph murmers. 

"Says _you_ , little pal." He traces down, towards his pale thighs that pull tight together. "Makin' a call like that one..." He mutters, meeting eyes again. "Knew somethin' was off by the way your voice was shakin'. Can't help but wonder why ya made the call when you were uh... obviously preoccupied. Didn't know ya were such the voyeurist, almost like you were _askin_ ' to be caught."

His partner grins nervously, squirming in his seat. "Listen, I uh," He tries, tone wavering. "Meant what I said, needed t' hear your voice." He laughs, soft under his breath. "Heck, you'd only been gone a few hours and I was achin' for ya. Missed you so bad, it's almost pathetic."

Gosh, the guy has a way with words, don't he? It makes him nervous, just seeing him come undone beneath his paws, flushing hot with panting breaths, wiggling in his seat like he's got no shame.

He feels his mouth go dry, and he swallows hard. "Gee, pal. Dunno what to say."

The lagomorph grins wider, scooting closer and squeezing at his hand again. "Then don't say anything, Sam. Use those big ol' hands of yours to rough me up a lil'." He giggles, watching as Sam's eyes go wide. " _C'mon_ , Sam, I'm askin' for it like ya wanted me to! Look like you've never heard a bit of dirty talk before."

The guy ain't wrong there, he's got about as much experience as a cat in the middle of the ocean. "You wanna...?"

Max laughs. "Gosh, what gave it away d'ya think?" He rolls his eyes. " _Yes_ , Sam, please."

With another nervous glace, he's resting both hands on the lagomorph's soft sides again. "'S all I needed."

He leans in to kiss him again, and Max makes a small sound against his lips, hands grasping tight to his shirt. He keeps his own clumsy paws on his pale hips, grounding himself to a surprising softness. 

He can feel the lagamorph relax under his paws, murmering something he can't quite make out against his lips. He thinks it's a very soft ' _please_ ', telling by the paws grasping at his shirt, kiss edging near desperate. 

He's just about as inexperienced as can be, trying to keep his hands steady as they wander up and down his hips in that particular way that makes him shiver. The smaller of the two presses closer as he shudders, pressing so hard against his lips that he nearly bites him. He's hot to the touch, practically radiating heat from underneath his pale fur. It's almost comforting, in an oddly soothing way as Sam lets his paws explore further down. 

A gentle hand takes ahold of his own, and he can't help but peak his eyes open when the other draws it to his thighs, watching as they pull steadily apart. He hears a shaky little moan press into his mouth, and he tries to stay as calm as possible when his hand is pulled inbetween those parted legs.

"Christ..." He mutters, eliciting a little giggle as the two finally part. 

His partner leans back, one hand behind him supporting himself, and the other covering his face. "Doin' great, Sam. Keep goin'?"

He swallows hard, nervously daring to actually _touch_ him. 

Max spreads his legs wide apart, pressing against his hand when he carefully wraps one hand halfway around him, watching the flustered face hiding behind his paw when he starts to thumb at the head. 

"Doll?" He murmers, free hand stroking Max's upper arm in an attempt at comfort. 

"Haah?" He replies with a gasp, peaking at him from behind his hand.

"Look at me for a second?"

He lowers his paw, looking at him with such a helpless look that Sam's feeling awfully warm just looking at him. Gosh, he's _pretty_ , prettier than he can really put into words. He makes him completely forget what he wanted to say for a second or two, blanking completely when met with something as stunning as he is. "You doin' okay?" 

Max nods, pressing against Sam's hand with an impatient stuttering of his hips. "Just peachy, Sam. You're uh, good with your hands, heh." He chuckles, cut off with a sharp gasp when Sam presses down with his thumb. " _Fuck_ ," 

He sounds almost as pretty as he looks, keening and huffing curses under his breath like his life depends on it. "There we go, pal." He murmers, giving a languid pump with his hand and watching as the lagomorph leans into the touch, spreading his legs on either side of him. 

"Hah, _Sam_..." He groans into his paw, watching his careful hand. "Baby, _please_."

Swallowing down the bundle of nerves, he keeps his hands steady on his partner, slow, almost teasing movements making him squirm. "Whaddya need, doll?"

"I need ya t'..." He trails off with a gasp, stuttering his hips and pressing into his hand. " _Really_ fuck me up," He giggles behind a trembling paw, looking up at him with a crooked grin. "Please, Sam. I'm, I'm beggin' ya here."

He gets the hint, and with a small nod he's leaning forward to place a comforting kiss on his forehead. "Sure, pal, just hang tight."

That's when he pulls away from him, and the lagomorph groans with impatience. "Sam, _c'mon_..."

The detective laughs, walking to the front of the desk to rifle through the drawers. "Be patient, little buddy," He pulls out a small bottle, and his partner eyes it with sudden understanding.

"Where'd ya get that?" He asks as Sam turns to face him. "And keepin' it in your _desk_? Gosh, Sam, almost like you've been thinkin' 'bout this." 

He smiles. "Better safe than sorry, right?" He asks with a chuckle, tossing the small bottle between two hands. "Besides, stuff's got tons of uses."

"Usually I'd ask ya to elaborate on that," He mutters, watching almost nervously as Sam kneels between his legs. "But uh, I've got other things on my mind right now."

With a small laugh, he's smiling up at him. "Heh, yeah I can see that." His free hand moves to rest on his hip, feeling at the surprisingly soft give with his thumb. "Now uh, ya ready?" 

The lagomorph nods, swallowing hard and watching him closely. "Yeah just uh," He giggles with a slight grin. "Be gentle, kay?"

"Sensitive, huh?" He asks, looking up at him.

His partner hesitates, before shaking his head. "Wouldn't say that, just never done it like _this_ before." He grins wider, pointed teeth glaring in a way that'd probably be threatening if not for his position right now. "Think it'll hurt? Wouldn't really mind that, if I'm honest with ya. Just go slow, Sam."

It's more than obvious that the guy's getting impatient, especially when he's right infront of his face like he is now. There's no harm in getting the guy to just relax a bit, though. "Won't hurt a bit if I do it right," He murmers. "I'm gonna try somethin', kay? Take it slow; just let me know how it is."

Without hesitation, he's gently leaning forward to lick at him, and he hears a small whine from above. " _Shit_ , wow," The smaller of the two shivers, thighs closing around him in a careful embrace when he bucks his hips forward. "Yeah, fuck, keep goin'."

He tastes so sweet, like sticky sugary syrup on his tongue, just like that bittersweet vanilla crap he always puts into his coffee. Sam's always had a bit of a sweet tooth, but even he knows where to draw the line. Swears the guy's coffee's more sugar than it is anything else. It's hard not to find the taste enticing, though, sticky on his tongue when he pulls back to look up at him.  
  
Two soft hands grasp at his ears, breathy voice moaning his name like it's all he can say. 

"My sweet little buddy," He murmers, paws firm on his hips as he leans forward to kiss at the tip of his prick again. "You're doin' so good." Max just whines under his breath, holding on tight to his ears with shaking hands. Doesn't hardly say a tangible word, just looking at him with big eyes begging him to keep going. Poor thing's so far gone, legs shaking around him and pulling him in with a gentle and wordless embrace. He keeps his paws on his hips, holding him in place when he leans forward to take him into his mouth again. His buddy keens, a small whimpering of his name between little stuttering gasps. For someone who's usually so brash, the guy grows awfully quiet when he's underneath his hands like this. Sam's almost proud of himself, trying his hand at flicking upwards with his tongue and tasting that bittersweetness once more. 

He pulls away, stickiness dripping from the tip of his tongue in an awfully vulgar display.

"C'mon," His partner whines. "I was so close, ya bastard." The wavering tone holds no venom, soft and pleading. 

"I know, doll," He murmers, leaning up to kiss his forehead. "Don't want ya cummin' just yet, though."

He kisses him again, soft against that skilled mouth of his, tongue pressing desperately into his mouth with another helpless sound. He doesn't mean to tease the poor guy, but damn if it ain't fun to see him get so riled up. 

That's when he grabs the bottle again, carefully pouring a bit of it onto his hand and looking up at his partner from his place between his legs. "This uh," He starts. "Might smart a lil'."

Max scoffs. "Ya say that like I've never done this before."

He cocks an eyebrow. "Well, have ya?"

Max just grins down at him. "Whaddya think I do in my free time, Sam?"

Gosh, that explains a lot.

Sam feels his face go hot, swallowing hard as Max laughs. "Oh, come _on_ , Sam," He giggles. "Like ya don't do the same." 

The detective pulls himself up with a hand on the desk, leaning over to kiss his giggling partner's cheek. "Hush, ya pervert." He murmers half-heartedly. "Now I'm uh, gonna get behind ya so I can reach, okay?" He explains somewhat awkwardly, swallowing down his nerves as he paces to his place on the other side of his desk. He receives a small nod in response, and he leans in close to press a kiss to his cheek again, roaming to lightly kiss at his neck. His partner curses under his breath, craning his neck to give him access. Sam keeps close to him, voice a hushed murmer. "Pull your legs up?" His partner does, knees to his chest.

"And you say _I'm_ the pervert..." He mutters with a quiet giggle, dwindling off into another shaky curse when Sam's hand ropes around him, careful between his legs. 

"Just relax, okay? I've gotcha." He rests his chin on his shoulder, lingering to kiss him gently again as he eases one finger into him, watching carefully as he does so. He feels him whimper against his lips, and he hopes the kiss helps distract him from the pain at least a little bit. The guy's got a big mouth, all talk for someone so soft under his paws. Maybe he does enjoy the pain of it, but the thought of Max hurting has a knot in his stomach. 

They finally part, and only then does he notice the pin-prick of claws digging into his arm, a motion set inbetween the sting of it and desperate impatience. "Fuck, Sam," He's so quiet, so sweet when he groans into the open air. 

Sam kisses at the warm fur again, lingering with his lips against him as he pulls it out and pushes in again. "There ya go, you're doin' great." He mutters, feeling the panting lagomorph nuzzle against his cheek. He's so warm, practically radiating heat as he pushes another finger in, going as slowly and gently as he can. "Feel okay?"

He nods again, getting out unsteady words between labored breaths. "Yessss Faster," He pushes his hips forward, easing him further. "Fuck."

He lets out another wavering moan, paws grasping at the smooth wood of the desktop, fur warmed by both the midday spring sun and his own feverish excitement. Poor guy's practically trembling, cursing steadily under his breath with a repeating litany of Sam's name. "You're so cute when you're delerious, doll." He mutters with another sweet kiss, finally pulling the digits out with a slow ease. 

His smaller partner turns around, sitting on shaking knees to yank him downwards by his tie and kiss him. It's hard, teeth clashing against his when he bites at his lip. It's almost aggressive, bittersweet desperation shown in little nips and bites. When he pulls away, almost leering when he looks at him, the metallic tang of blood evident on his tongue. "You're a damn _tease_ , Sam." He hisses, malice lacking in that sweet voice and pink face of his. Surprisingly strong hands pull at his collar, and he swallows hard. Who knew the small guy could be so imposing? 

"Yeah?" He chuckles after a moment or two, not finding it in him to actually be intimidated by the pretty thing below him. He licks at the drop of blood on his lips. He doesn't miss the way his little buddy watches, grip tightening on his collar. "Someone's awful impatient. Goin' too slow for you?" 

His partner groans, frustrated as he eyes him. " _Bastard_..."

Sam just laughs, low under his breath. That's how he wants to play, huh? He can do that. "Gotta ask _nice_ , pal. Ya really that desperate?" He chuckles, glancing at what's apparent and pressed against his stomach.

"Fine, _doll face_ ," He purrs, teeth pointed and glinting despite his lidded eyes. He leans closer, noses just about touching when he does. "I want ya to _fuck_ _me_... please," He emphasizes, tone soft as hard as he tries to stay all intimidating. He's awful cute when he's mad. "I want ya to nail me so hard I'm seein' stars. Heck," He grins with a small giggle, devious but unstable in his apparent impatience. "I'm practically desperate for ya. Been waitin' for _ages_ , Sam." He has a feeling the guy's not just referring to his relentless teasing. "I'll beg ya as much as ya want me t' if it means I get that pretty cock of yours inside me."

Jesus _christ_...

His mouth goes dry, eyes wide as he stares at the most self-satisfied rabbit he's ever seen. He's heard the guy say some graphic, unholy things before, but this time around when it's directed at him, it's different. 

" _So,_ Sam," He grins wider, smugness evident. "Ya done teasin' me now?"

He nods. The guy's earned that much. He lets those soft paws hold at his cheeks, the lagamorph kissing him so much more gentle than he ever knew he could be. He's soft this time around, mouth moving in a circadian rhythm as he presses a silky tongue against his own.

It's almost instinctal, when he finally undoes his trousers with fumbling hands, yanking them down just enough without parting from him. They break back to breathe, panting labored breaths when he looks at him again. "You ready?"

Max nods, still grasping lightly at his cheeks. "Yeah, just uhm," His tone softens, the former rambunctiousness dwindled into something close to nervous. "Go slow, will ya?"

He chuckles, kissing his forehead. "Of course." The detective eases him to sit down, facing him as he parts his legs and pulls his knees up on either side of him. Gosh, he's a sight, all indecent and panting infront of him, like he's kept him waiting for ages now.

Sam presses his thighs against the desk, flush with the old wood as he keeps firm hands on Max's hips. "Just _breathe_ , bunny." He softly urges, lining himself up and finally pushing in.

God, he swears he almost collapses then and there, a hilting moan soft and breathy as his little buddy cries out behind two shaking paws. He's so tight around him, soft in a near indescribable way when he finally comes to his senses and pulls back to push in again. He'd be the first to admit that this is his first time; behind waxing words and a facade of confidence, he's never done a _thing_ like this before. He really doesn't know what he's doing here, trying his best with fumbling hands and sultry words. But gosh, as nervous as he is... who knew a guy could look so pretty doing something so dirty? Eyes fluttered shut and pink nose twitching, practically glowing in the mid-afternoon sunlight that pools in from the window. He's stunning.

He keens even softer when he leans in close to wrap his arms around Sam's neck and nuzzles into the crook of it. "So good, Sam," He purrs near his ear, almost like he picks up on his own bundled nervousness. "S- _so_ good, just please keep goin'." 

"I will," He kisses near his shoulder, just at the crook of his neck. "You're doin' good, bunny. Just relax." He earns a low, heady sound in response, soft hips bucking in a steady rhythm beneath his paws, pushing him closer and further in. 

The guy really talks tough for someone so submissive, all soft and just like putty in his hands. Sam can't deny the fact that he absolutely adores it, though, hearing those soft keens right in his ear when he pushes in to the hilt and back out again. It's even sweeter when it's the only time he's seen him like this, probably the only time _anybody_ has. Makes him feel special, in a weird way.

" _Fuck_ , doll," Sam groans close to his ear. "You feel so good." 

His little minx giggles, kissing sweetly at his neck with featherlight pecks. "Yeah? Ya close?" 

He hardly even realizes they've been at it for as long as they have, not until he asks. He gives a nod. "Yeah, how 'bout you?" 

Another shallow nod against the crook of his neck. "Embarassingly so." 

Sam just laughs, paws tight on his hips when he pushes in again, eliciting a quiet moan against his fur. "Haven't done this in awhile, huh?" Max just shakes his head. "'S alright, you're doing great, little buddy."

Apparently the reassurance is enough to tip him over the edge, small hands grasping at his back when he rocks his hips in a dizzying crescendo. "Ahh, fuck!" He murmers, parting from him and pulling away just enough to kiss him. He can feel Max whimper against his lips as he tightens around him, pulling him just over the edge as he clings on. 

When the dots in his vision finally clear, he pulls out of him with a grunt. He huffs, supporting his weight on his desk with one hand as the other lingers on his partner's hip. " _Gosh_ ," He laughs, when he finally regains his breath. "You're uh, good at that." He chuckles with an awkwardness only someone truly inexperienced can hold. "How ya feelin'?"

"Ya callin' me easy or somethin'?" He asks with leering eyes, and Sam rushes to defend.

" _Crap_ , no, pal. I uh, didn't mean it like that, I just--"

Max leans upwards to kiss him lazily in a wordless reply, soft hands roaming over his face. He sits up on his knees without breaking back, leaning up for a better angle. "I'm just _kiddin_ ', Sam. Relax, will ya?" The lagomorph breaks away from him with a smile, and Sam swears the guy oughta be a natural at this whole thing. He somehow looks even prettier after the indecent acts they just commited, practically glowing in the aftermath. 

"Ya look like an angel, little buddy." He murmers with a nervous chuckle, watching as his partner glows even brighter. He just stares at him, like he's never been told such a thing. He blinks at him in a stunned silence, before grinning even wider and kissing his nose. 

"Didn't know you were so cheesy, Sam." He giggles, but it's easy to see he caught him off-guard. How come? He wonders; how exactly could a guy so pretty seem almost like he's not got a clue? "I'm no _angel_ , but it's kind of ya to say. You're lookin' nice, yourself."

The detective, strapped for words, takes to kissing him again. He takes ahold of one hand, easing him to hop off of the desk and join him on the old couch. "I'm beat, pal. Wanna watch a movie or somethin'?"

It's easy, just like instinct when his pal climbs ontop of his lap. Sam wraps his arms around his middle, chin resting ontop of his head in a sleepy, comfortable silence when Max switches on the tv. 


End file.
